Gigantitan
|writer = Thomas Astruc Matthieu Choquet Fred Lenoir Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Christelle Abgrall |director = Thomas Astruc Christelle Abgrall}} " " is an upcoming episode of the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It first premiered worldwide in France on November 26, 2017. Synopsis Today is a great day for Marinette: she and her friends Mylène, Rose, Juleka, Alix and, of course, Alya, have come up with a flawless plan to help Marinette propose a romantic stroll to Adrien. But nothing is going as planned and Adrien's bodyguard, annoyed by the girls, becomes Hawk Moth's target. However, while the latter tries to akumatize him, the Gorilla calms down, so the Akuma instead transforms a young child who is on his way and upset at not having a lollipop.Translated from French from Tfou. Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. Inside Marinette's room, Marinette and Alya have assembled Alix, Rose, Mylène and Juleka, in order to tell them of a "huge scoop". Alya tells them that Marinette has a crush on a boy, and Alix and the other girls reveal that they already know her crush is Adrien, Mylène pointing out that she never actually hid this fact very well, yet Adrien is still more than likely unaware. Alya and Marinette introduce a plan called "Operation Secret Garden", which is to get Marinette and Adrien together while the latter is having a photoshoot in the Trocadéro, giving the girls their own flower-based codenames as well, Alix being "Violet", Mylène "Sunflower", Juleka "Rose", and Rose "Tulip", Rose also becoming confused as to why she isn't simply referred to as "Rose" instead of Juleka, but goes along with her name regardless. The plan is then detailed by Alya and Marinette; while Adrien is having his photoshoot by the fountain, Juleka will place a fake parking sign in front of the Gorilla's car, and Mylène will alert a police officer so that the Gorilla will have to move. When Adrien is finished the photoshoot, Alya, codenamed "Tiger lily", will gesture the group to signal this, and Marinette, codenamed "Lotus", will intercept him. At this point, Rose will signal Théo to drive up with his rickshaw, and Marinette and Adrien will ride up to André's ice cream stand. For the final phase of the plan, Alix will skate up on her rollerblades and spread flower petals while Marinette and Adrien eat ice cream together. The girls agree to go along with the plan and prepare to put it into action. At the Trocadéro, Adrien is still in the photoshoot. Deciding to make the photos more interesting, Vincent rushes off to buy a lollipop, while Adrien waves to a passing child. Vincent comes back with the lollipop, the child, named August, becomes excited at the sight of the candy, but becomes upset as he is taken away from it, and his mother gives him his bottle to compensate. With everyone in their positions, the plan begins to proceed, however, it begins to go awry when Juleka gets the cart carrying the fake sign stuck in a manhole cover, forcing Mylène to help her carry it into position. Juleka, taking Mylène's place while she holds up the sign, alerts Roger Rainconprix to the Gorilla's "illegal" parking, and the latter is forced to move his car. However, at the same time, Rose accidentally signals Théo too early, resulting in him crashing into the Gorilla as he pulls out, getting him yelled at by both Théo and Roger, although Rose gets Théo back into his proper position. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * August/Gigantitan Minor characters * Adrien's bodyguard * Alya Césaire * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Mylène Haprèle * Alix Kubdel * Vincent * Roger Raincomprix * Théo Barbot * André * August's mother * Civilians Trivia * This episode was first revealed in an email response from a Customer Service Representative from TF1 to the MLadyblogFrance Twitter fan account. * This is the first time where an akuma misses its objective and akumatizes the wrong victim. This issue happens when the akuma was supposed to akumatize Adrien's bodyguard, but it akumatizes August instead. * This is the third time the targeted akuma victim's negative emotions subside before akumatization, the first being in "Stoneheart", and the second in "Despair Bear". * This is the second time a child is akumatized, but unlike previously as shown in "The Puppeteer", Hawk Moth does not speak kindly to the akumatized villain. * This is the second time an akuma is seen by one of the heroes before it akumatizes its victim. The first time was in "Riposte". ** This is the first time Adrien sees an akuma before akumatization, as only Marinette saw the akuma that ended up akumatizing Kagami in "Riposte". * This is the second time Hawk Moth loses control of his akumatized villain, the first being Robustus. * A different theme plays during the scene where Hawk Moth's window first opens. *Ladybug's transformation music is changed slightly with an electronic edge to it. * This episode reveals that the akuma (or even Hawk Moth) does not predetermine the supervillain transformation. Errors * Rose's bracelet is deformed. * Marinette's earphone passes through her hair at one point. * Marinette's hair passes through her shoulder at one point. es:Gigantitan fr:Gigan Titan ru:Гигантитан Category:Unaired episodes Category:Season 2 episodes